Reads Like a Book
by kaya's window
Summary: You can learn so much about a person from just their facial and body expressions. That includes a person’s sex life...well, at least for Horohoro. [YohRen[one-shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Teaser: You can learn so much about a person from just their facial and body expressions. That includes a person's sex life—well, at least for Horohoro. YohRen

Rating: I guess it's 15+ for this one.

* * *

Reads Like a Book

"Yoh won't wait around for us to get stronger so that's why I have to train as much as I can!"

Horohoro winced at the volume of Ren's outburst, though; he was the one responsible for it. Somewhat worried about his teammate's intense training schedule and that it may wear Ren out, the blue-haired boy had simply suggested for Ren to take a break. Once said, it earned him nothing but a deep scowl from his friend and the comment above.

Horohoro quickened his pace as if the speed would be enough to save him from the little pot of trouble he just started. But of course, the little increase in speed was nothing for Ren's well trained legs. For that, Horohoro cursed to himself. Ren seethed beside the blue-haired one. "Why don't I take it easy…hmph! What a useless question!" he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, Ren came to a stop as he realized that Horohoro has just wandered into somewhere he wasn't expecting.

"Why are you going in here?" Ren asked in a demanding tone as he stopped at the doorway, not taking a step further. Horohoro turned around, curious at Ren's reaction. Then he looked around at the rows of lockers and showers that surrounded him, to make sure he was in the right place, before saying, "What else, to take a bath." Horohoro stated lamely.

Seconds passed and Ren was still rooted at the entrance. Slowly, a smirk crept up Horohoro's face as realization dawned on him. He approached Ren, casting a shadow over the shorter boy. "Don't tell me Ren, that you're embarrassed?" He let a chuckle slip out as he reached a hand to grab at the boy's clothes.

"Bastard, of course I'm not! How many times have I had baths with you!" Ren shouted as he batted the hand away, but just as he did the other was on him. Horohoro's hands came down on him too fast for Ren to stop. The two boys struggled on the floor. Ren fought back with all his might as Horohoro attempted to remove his clothes. It's not that he was embarrassed about getting naked in front of the other; he has gone through that before since way back in Yoh's house. He's through with that, but this time it was because of another reason.

The blue-haired boy came to a stop on top of him and Ren knew at the moment that he's been found out. Horohoro seemed stunned as he stared at the other's chest so Ren decided to take the opportunity to free himself, however, his arms were grabbed and pulled away when he tried to lift himself with them. Ren fell painfully back onto the cold floor. Horohoro let out a sound in disbelief as he held Ren's arms away to study the boy's neck and chest, which were covered in hickeys.

"H..how did you get these…" he asked then his eyes flashed as a greater question surfaced. "Who did you do it with!" He asked excitedly. Instantly, the purple-haired boy turned his face away and a bright blush crept onto his face. It wasn't an expression Horohoro was seeing for the first time—it was a magnification of the reaction Ren always had whenever he was near Yoh…

"It's Yoh isn't it!" The boy pounced onto Ren's wrists, causing him to wince, but it can still be seen that the blush on the boy's face had grown by a fold. Horohoro laughed at the revelation. Somehow, he always had a feeling the two liked each other. Not feeling so great now, Ren began struggling again. However, Horohoro's next question put him to a stop.

"Did you two actually do it!"

Horohoro watched the lump go down Ren's throat as he gulped—as if he was afraid of being found out. And there was Horohoro's answer, all without the need of a single word from Ren's mouth. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the boy wasted no time and continued with his interrogation.

"Does Anna know?"

This time, Ren diverted his eyes at the question. Horohoro took that as a 'no'. "I see…" The blue-haired boy went silent for a moment. Ren opened his mouth, ready to tell Horohoro to let him go when he was cut off by another of Horohoro's questions.

"Where were you two doing it?" There was a spark in the ice shaman's eyes—Ren could see it. The question was for no purpose except to simply satisfy the blue-haired boy's curiosity. Ren closed his eyes. There was no way he was answering that question. However, Horohoro had his own solution to that problem.

"Was it in your room? Was it in Yoh's?" he shot out the answers quickly at random. Horohoro saw it; the boy beneath him flinched at the last option. There was no need for Ren to directly answer after all.

"How did you do it? Were you on top or were you on the bottom?"

"Horohoro!" At that, the embarrassed boy finally screamed. That question had been way too personal, but Horohoro ignored him and just calmly repeated to himself, "Oh I see…you were on the bottom…" Ren paled at that moment. He had neither said anything nor done anything to give himself away, at least not to his knowledge, so how did Horohoro figure that one out?

Horohoro grinned as he mused to himself, "he he…that Yoh. Didn't know he actually had it in him," he said it in the most perverted way. Then he turned back to ask Ren the next question, however, he failed to notice that the other boy had turned a slight shade of blue in the face.

"Did you get on your knees?"

"…so you did…"

"Did he perform oral on you?"

"…so he did…"

"Did you use any sex toys?

"…no, huh…"

By now, Ren was getting pretty sick of the questions, not to mention horrified. With all his strength, he tried again to remove himself from Horohoro. He fought with all his might, but the other boy was just like an iron trap on him. And to Ren's dismay, the questioning went on. "Did you two use any condoms?" the older boy asked just as sliding door loudly slid open, signaling the entrance of another.

Ren couldn't know whether it was a relief or not. It was a relief in that he may finally be saved from Horohoro and a problem in that someone will see him and Horohoro in the compromising-looking position they were in. Ren turned his head back and saw it was Yoh standing at the doorway. The brunette didn't look too happy as he stared at the two.

"Okay, Horohoro. I think it's about time you got off of my Ren," he said in an as calm voice as possible.

Horohoro immediately got up and pulled himself away from Ren. He shook his palms frantically at Yoh and said, "Woah, Yoh! It's not what it seems! There's no way I would ever mess with your boyfriend!" He inched away from the menacing-look in his friend's eyes. "That's good to hear," Yoh turned away from Horohoro as he walked over to kneel beside Ren. The blue-haired shaman sighed with relief and slipped out of the bath quickly as if his life depended on it.

Ren and Yoh took the opportunity to savor the quiet moment they were given together. "Are you hurt anywhere?" Yoh asked gently as he helped Ren up. Ren blushed as he held onto Yoh's warm hands. "No, I'm alright. Thanks for coming to save me." Ren kept his eyes to the floor as he let the words out. Yoh smiled at his lover's cuteness. He enveloped his arms around him into a tight embrace. Ren leaned into the warmth of his sweetheart. They stayed that way for a while until Yoh spoke up again.

"So…Ren. You wanna do it?"

"I...in here!" Ren looked up with a shocked expression, but Yoh just held his regular face. There was a gleam in those brown eyes of a difficultly restrained hunger. Yoh was serious. Ren paled at his lover's voracious appetite for sex. For the past week, they had been doing it at an inhuman frequency. It was also the very reason why his whole body was covered with hickeys. Maybe it was the time his 13 year old lover was going through, but whatever it was Ren wasn't ready to do it in a public bath. He struggled in Yoh's grasp, but no matter what he did it was no use. The other boy was taller, older, and stronger. Yoh leaned down to whisper seductively into Ren's ear,

"Let's do it."

* * *

God, that was so naughty. Much more than I had planned. I was gonna make this PG-13, but it just got more and more sex-reference as it went on. he he, I had always wondered what sex between Yoh and Ren would be like. I mean they are in the middle of puberty, with Yoh being a year ahead : ) Well I'd say, 'let those hormones fly'

And thank you for reading.


End file.
